


Miracles Online

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень легко увлечься. Особенно если вместо дурацкой школы им предлагают интересную игру, вместо скучных уроков - сложные миссии, вместо походов в магазин - походы в данжи. Игра заменяет жизнь. Такая знакомая и такая скучная реальность отходит на второй план. И они вспоминают о ней только тогда, когда больше не могут в нее вернуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles Online

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Куроко Биг Бенг.

Математика. Кисе всегда терпеть не мог математику. Он с тоской смотрел на формулы, которые учитель писал на доске. Тот мог с таким же успехом рисовать цветочки, в них Кисе углядел бы даже больше смысла и логики. Ладони вспотели от напряжения — он совершенно не готовился к уроку. Да что там, он уже несколько дней не открывал учебник и сейчас не вспомнил бы даже, что они проходили на прошлой неделе. Учитель закончил писать задачу и оглядел класс, явно выбирая кого бы вызвать к доске. Кисе пригнулся к парте, пытаясь спрятаться, стать как можно незаметнее. Его била нервная дрожь, по спине бегали мурашки, а во рту пересохло от напряжения. Только бы не меня, только бы не меня — все, о чем он мог сейчас думать. 

— Кисе Рета, к доске.

Кисе вздрогнул от громкого голоса учителя, который его почти оглушил, и неловко вскочил, запнувшись о ножку стула. Вокруг раздались смешки остальных учеников, и он покраснел от стыда. А ведь сейчас он опозорится еще больше. Он же ничего не знает! Надо отпроситься к медсестре. Точно — сказать, что он плохо себя чувствует. Кисе медленно пошел к доске, ноги налились тяжестью. Вот сейчас. Сейчас он подойдет к учителю и скажет. Он уже открыл рот, облизнув пересохшие губы, как смешки позади него стали намного громче. Он испуганно оглянулся — весь класс смеялся и пялился на него. Кто-то даже показывал пальцем. Кисе попятился и наткнулся на стол учителя, потом опустил взгляд и с ужасом осознал, что стоит перед всем классом совершенно голый. Он рефлекторно прикрылся, отчаянно краснея и не зная, что делать дальше и как убежать от любопытных глаз и обидного смеха.

— Кисе! — гневно начал учитель. — Что ты творишь? Кисе!..

— ...Кисе, твою мать! — он дернулся от сильного удара в бок и открыл глаза. — Вставай, придурок, — Аомине опустил занесенную для второго пинка ногу. — А то во сне прибьют нахрен.

Кисе осоловело помотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из ушей обрывки смеха, и только спустя пару секунд понял, что слышит не смех. Вокруг что-то лязгало, шуршало и шипело. Резкая синяя вспышка перед глазами окончательно разбудила его. 

Аомине отвернулся — он сделал все, что от него требовалось, — и разбудил, и бафнул на него Щит. Синие всполохи его меча высвечивали то прищуренные внимательные глаза, то предвкушающий оскал. Он бы уже давно рванул в самую гущу боя, но явно ждал приказа Акаши.

— Их три пачки, — отрывисто бросил он, объясняя ситуацию. — Я заметил двух лукарей и одного танка, кто остальные, пока не видно.

Кисе тихо выругался, он понимал, что ему достанется потом за то, что так долго приходил в себя. Обычно он спал чутко и просыпался легко, сразу вскакивая на ноги. Мгновенная реакция — Акаши хорошо их натаскал. Но в этот раз ему снился слишком необычный сон. 

— ПК или вар-ги? — уточнил Кисе, быстро надевая когти и закрепляя ремень на ладони, тряхнул руками, заново привыкая к приятной тяжести. Он любил свое оружие, наверно именно из-за него он и выбрал своей профой именно вора, а интересные скиллы оказались неожиданным, но приятным бонусом. Насмешливые сравнения с Росомахой скорее льстили, чем напрягали.

Где-то рядом громко рвануло, земля под ногами дрогнула — в бой вступил Мурасакибара.

— Пкашники, — яркая красная вспышка облизала поляну как раз вовремя, чтобы Кисе успел заметить на лице Аомине презрительную усмешку.

Никто не любил ПК. Большинство нормальных игроков питали к ним вполне оправданную брезгливость: надо быть абсолютным неудачником, чтобы самоутверждаться на нубах и лоулвлах. Их не брали ни в одну приличную гильдию, и все, что им оставалось — это сбиваться вот в такие разношерстные компании. Никакой сыгранности, никакой тактики — подлое нападение из-за угла и попытка взять нахрапом. Наивняк. 

— На кого они полезли? — Кисе засмеялся. — Они нас ни с кем не перепутали? Аоминеччи, ты мог бы меня даже не будить.

— Это ты Акаши скажи, — буркнул Аомине.

— Сейчас Мурасакибараччи реф включит, и конец всем трем пачкам, — Кисе щурился, пытаясь разглядеть, что там происходит.

— Он пока не будет включать рефлект, — из темноты выступил Акаши. — Надо экономить ману, ближайший город в двух днях пути.

— Может, я уже пойду? — Аомине явно не нравилось, что он топчется на месте, пока остальные уже в гуще замеса.

— Подожди, — Акаши дотронулся до браслета на запястье, вызывая меню, и быстро пробежался по иконкам. — Огненный шар.

Разбрасывая во все стороны искры, по земле прокатились небольшие колючие шарики.

— Да это нубасы! — раздался чей-то счастливый вопль. — Валим их, они не больше сорокового левела.

Кисе чуть не засмеялся в голос — его остановил только укоризненный взгляд Акаши. Какими бы тупыми ни были эти пкашники, не стоило им уподобляться и выдавать шумом свое местоположение. И недооценивать противника тоже не стоило. Мало ли. Вот эти идиоты, например, не поняли, зачем против них использовали самый слабый скилл, который давался магам еще на десятом уровне. Он снимал всего по десять хитпоинтов в тридцать секунд, это такие мелочи, которые на их уровне и не заметны, зато теперь у каждого нападающего, на котором висел этот дебаф, слегка искрили доспехи. А большего Куроко и не надо.

— Твои тренировки, Акашиччи, иногда так внезапны, — Кисе улыбнулся.

— Твоя очередь, Рета, — Акаши кивнул в сторону размытых светящихся силуэтов нападающих. — Сегодня Тецуя.

— Понял, — Кисе кивнул, вызвал меню и щелкнул иконку ассасина. — Выбор.

Перед ним на панели горячих клавиш замигали скиллы, выстраиваясь в третью линейку. Всего у него их было девять — каждая отвечала за определенную профу. 

А дальше дело техники. Кисе ушел в инвиз, он уже почти не замечал иконок — нажимал их на автомате, не отвлекаясь от боя. 

Нападающим и так было плохо видно в темноте, а сейчас они не заметили бы ни его, ни Куроко даже при свете. Они стали невидимками. Кисе быстро скользил от одного силуэта к другому — два-три удара когтями, и они падали на землю. К тому времени, как он вышел из инвиза, на поляне осталась только их группа. Воздух рядом слегка поплыл, и Кисе увидел Куроко. Конечно, у того время действия скилла длилось намного дольше. 

Неподалеку стоял Мурасакибара — на него кидались втроем, но успели снести только половину хп, хотя тот, следуя приказу Акаши, не включал рефлект и, кажется, даже не атаковал в ответ. 

Аомине был мрачнее тучи — ему так и не дали поучаствовать. Все, что он сделал сегодня — это кинул на каждого бафы. А он терпеть не мог оставаться в стороне. 

— Лучше бы я и не просыпался, только время зря потратил, — ворчал он недовольно, бросая на Акаши осуждающие взгляды.

Из-за дерева, стоящего на краю поляны, выступил Мидорима. Он сегодня тоже прослакал весь бой, но, в отличие от Аомине, расстроенным не выглядел. Он всегда четко придерживался стратегии Акаши, не ставя его приказы под сомнение. 

— Ака-чин, — Мурасакибара ткнул в свою полоску хп. — Мне надо пару банок.

— Ты же сам подставился под удары, — Акаши недовольно покачал головой.

Кисе рассмеялся. Это была их вечная проблема — зелье жизни было очень вкусным, и Мурасакибара постоянно пил его, даже когда в этом не было нужды. Запасы из-за этого заканчивались катастрофически быстро, и Акаши вообще отобрал у него все банки, выдавая только при необходимости. Мурасакибара пытался создать такую необходимость как можно чаще, что с его защитой было довольно сложно.

— Надо, — упрямо повторил Мурасакибара.

— Нет, не надо, — Момои появилась как нельзя кстати, иначе их бы ждали долгие препирательства и выклянчивание банок. — Стой спокойно.

Она крутанула коротким посохом, вокруг нее и Мурасакибары замерцала розовая сфера, и спустя пару мгновений у того уже было полное хп. Он только вздохнул и пошел к своему инвентарю.

— Это невежливо! — крикнула Момои ему в спину. — Мог бы и спасибо сказать! — она расстроенно подергала себя за мохнатое ухо. — Ох уж эти парни. Тецу-кун, ты не поранился, с тобой все в порядке? Мне тебя подлечить? Бафнуть? Что-нибудь надо? — ее хвост бил по ногам, выдавая волнение.

— Спасибо, Момои-сан, меня не задели, — спокойно ответил Куроко, снимая закрепленные на запястьях ножи.

— Ты такой сильный, — если бы графика позволяла, в глазах у Момои точно засверкали бы сердечки.

— До рассвета остался всего час, — Акаши глянул на светлеющее небо. — Спать уже не имеет смысла. Соберите лут, который с них вывалился, — он кивнул на тела на поляне, — позавтракаем и пойдем. Надолго задерживаться нельзя, а то еще неделю до следующего ивента ждать придется.

Кисе вздохнул. Позавтракаем, как же. Разбор ошибок — вот что это будет. И ему первому прилетит.

Так и оказалось: стоило им рассесться у костра, разведенного Аомине, как Акаши начал говорить.

— Дайки, на Ацуши Щит кидать не надо. Прибавка к защите у него минимальная, а ты тратишь время и ману. Сегодня это было не критично, но в более сложных ситуациях может тебе помешать.

Аомине только хмыкнул, но было ясно, что совет принят.

— Рета, — о, вот то, чего он ждал. — Что это было?

— Прости, Акашиччи, больше не повторится, — бодро пообещал Кисе, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы не отдать честь, смазав этим все впечатление серьезного настроя. — Мне просто такой сон снился, м-м-м.

— Что тебе там снилось? — Аомине толкнул его в бок. — Грудастая телочка?

— Дай-чан! — возмущенный вопль Момои ничуть его не смутил.

— Школа, — тихо сказал Кисе, и над костром повисла тишина. — Знаете, кошмары такие глупые, как будто не готов к уроку или голым в доске вышел? — он смущенно засмеялся и взлохматил волосы на затылке. — Вот такое мне и снилось.

— Хороший сон, — кивнул Акаши после продолжительного молчания. — Очень хороший.

Собирались потом в тишине. 

А ведь как все хорошо начиналось. Кисе вздохнул, невольно вспоминая их первую встречу.

***

 

Ошибку свою Кисе понял почти сразу, но было поздно. Он скорчился за куском скалы и раздумывал, как теперь выбираться.

Он к этому моменту был в игре всего три месяца, часто слышал, как его называют нубом, и даже уже понял, что это означает новичка. Кисе это не смущало — все с чего-то начинают, а у него получалось очень даже неплохо, хотя Мираклс Онлайн была его первой игрой. И прямо с первого раза он попал не в какую-то скучную двумерную игрушку, а в полное погружение. Нырнул с головой. Он был в полном восторге, хотя и понимал, что это явно не обычная ММОРПГ. Неважно. Новый мир, новые возможности — да кто о таком не мечтает? Только идиоты. Кисе идиотом не был. 

Он изучал этот мир с жадностью, ввязываясь в любые бои, отвечая на все дуэли, нападая на каждого монстра. Первое время почти постоянно проигрывал, а с Богиней Маи, у которой воскрешались все погибшие, здоровался, как со старой знакомой. Ему даже начало казаться, что она тоже его узнает, хотя этого, конечно, быть не могло. Простейший НПЦ — неигровой персонаж, действия и слова которого никогда не менялись, — точно не мог выделять его из кучи таких же игроков. Его вообще сначала никто не выделял, он был одним из тысяч растерянных новичков, не знающих, куда бежать и что делать. Но он быстро учился. 

И чем дальше, тем легче поддавались монстры и чаще проигрывали противники в дуэли. И тем охотнее его звали в группы, но как раз этого Кисе не любил. Ему казалось неспортивным валить мобов толпой. Скучно. Тем более что он уже успел понять, насколько угадал с профой, — он один мог выполнять функции всей группы. Так что Кисе с удовольствием расширял список друзей, но отказывался от предложений сходить куда-нибудь целой пати. Он прекрасно справлялся сам.

До определенного момента. До этого самого, чтоб его, момента, когда он еле успел укрыться за этой дурацкой скалой. 

Кисе мрачно оглядел вновь появившихся мобов. Он не успевал их убивать — они слишком быстро появлялись снова. Это подземелье явно было для него пока великовато. Что и неудивительно — для сороковых уровней, до которых он успел прокачаться, вход в эти пещеры рекомендовался в группе не менее пяти человек. Зазнался.

Кисе задумчиво прикусил коготь, прикидывая, что ему сейчас делать. Самым простым вариантом, конечно, было героически ворваться в эту толпу гоблинов и очень быстро сдохнуть. Воскрес бы он у задолбавшей его Маи, чтоб ей текст хотя бы сменили. Но, черт возьми, он прошел уже три пещеры и завяз только в четвертой. Кисе чувствовал, что до финального босса осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Может, тот вообще уже в следующей пещере, а он тут застрял. Гадство. На боссе сдохнуть было бы не так обидно. 

Из коридора полыхнуло фиолетовым, да так внезапно, что Кисе подпрыгнул, стукнувшись макушкой о низкий свод. А потом в пещеру неторопливо вошел орк. Кисе так растерялся, что решил, будто к нему вышел главбосс. Сам. И только потом сообразил, что босс в другой стороне, а это все-таки игрок. Но выглядел он внушительно и вполне монструозно — ему приходилось сгибаться чуть ли не вполовину, чтобы не царапать потолок головой. Огромный молот игрок держал с показной легкостью, слегка им помахивая. Особую фееричность этому появлению придавала толпа гоблинов, облепившая его со всех сторон. Кажется, полоска жизни даже не двигалась, несмотря на все их усилия.

— Ацуши, рефлект, — раздался чей-то голос из глубины туннеля.

— Он мне не нравится, — отозвался орк, откидывая с лица длинные волосы. — Он быстро выключается.

— Потому что не прокачен, — в голосе неизвестного прорезались металлические нотки. — Ты должен включать его всегда, не задумываясь. Автоматически.

— А ты дашь мне банок? — в голосе орка послышалась легкая заинтересованность.

— На ману, — отозвались из туннеля. — Рефлект, Ацуши.

Тот вздохнул и слегка крутанул запястьем, выщелкивая нужную иконку на браслете. Воздух вокруг него уплотнился, образуя полупрозрачную сферу, полностью укрывавшую его фигуру. Кисе не совсем понял, зачем этому монстру, и так держащему на себе всех мобов подземелья, еще больше защиты. Ведь этот шарик — защита? Или что это? Кисе редко сталкивался с танками и очень плохо знал их скиллы. Он, конечно, мог бы выучить их, но считал не слишком полезными. Как оказалось, зря. Гоблины вокруг орка начали умирать, хотя тот по-прежнему не поднимал свой молот. Они умирали от своих собственных атак? Чем сильнее они атаковали, тем больше по ним бил откат, снимая по половине полоски хп за раз. Охренеть, Кисе точно хотел такой скилл себе. 

Шарик лопнул с легким щелчком, и орк прошел в центр пещеры. 

— Я на босса, — раздался новый голос, низкий и хриплый, и из туннеля выскользнул темный эльф с парными клинками в руках. Он походя рубанул по одному из гоблинов, и тот рухнул на землю. Черт, а Кисе с каждым возился хрен знает сколько времени. Какие же это уровни? И эй, стойте, он тоже хотел на босса!

— Тецуя, прикрой его, — наконец-то в пещеру зашел обладатель командного голоса. Он был человеком, невысокого роста, но держался с большим достоинством.

— Ака-чин, банки, — напомнил ему орк.

— У Сацуки тоже мана кончается, она его скоро хилить не сможет, — уже от противоположного входа напомнил темный эльф и нырнул в проем.

В пещеру зашли оставшиеся члены группы. Девушка с кошачьими ушками и хвостом — като, сразу определил Кисе — держала в руках посох, камни в котором слегка светились. Она была напряжена и все время смотрела на орка. Значит, не такой уж он и непробиваемый, оказывается прист держала его на медленном лечении. Но все равно — Кисе и с двумя пристами столько не продержался бы. Вторым был человек с большим массивным луком, он единственный сейчас участвовал в сражении. Четкими одиночными выстрелами он методично расстреливал одного гоблина за другим. Он ни разу не промахнулся, а от постоянных критов воздух в пещере звенел. Зрелище было завораживающим. 

— Спасибо, Шинтаро, — сказал их лидер, наблюдая за лучником с легкой улыбкой. Тот в ответ только кивнул, не прерывая своего занятия.

В соседней пещере громыхнуло. Точно! Там же его босс, которого у него пытаются увести прямо из-под носа. Кисе шустро выбрался из-за камня и рванул под арку. Перетянуть босса на себя у него вряд ли получится, но хоть пару ударов он нанести сумеет, может, тогда квест засчитают. 

Все эти смутные мысли и неопределенные планы вылетели у него из головы, как только он шагнул в пещеру босса. Тот самый мечник в одиночку сражался с Крипи-гоблином. Кисе так и застыл на месте, восхищенно наблюдая за его движениями. Он не мог за ними уследить. Да что там — он почти ни одного скилла не узнавал, а когда казалось, что мелькает что-то знакомое, тут же выяснялось, что эффект у него на самом деле совершенно другой. А ведь Кисе специально изучал навыки паладинов — у них была самая высокая атака. И он гордился тем, что неплохо научился ими владеть. Но сейчас, глядя, как легко и красиво двигается этот мечник, Кисе впервые осознал, что он сам действительно полный нуб. 

Он моментально решил, что хочет уметь так же. Ему надо несколько раз попасть в эту группу. Нет, больше, тут не только скиллы надо изучить, но и как их применять. 

Крипи-гоблин взревел последний раз и тяжело рухнул на пол, разбрасывая вокруг себя камни усиления — то, ради чего все и ходили в эти подземелья. Но эта странная группа не торопилась их собирать. Вместо этого они все смотрели на Кисе. Любой другой на его месте почувствовал бы себя неудобно — они так и не убрали оружия. Но Кисе было плевать — он был в восторге.

— Как вы его быстро! И остальных! А я так и не дошел бы, — он засмеялся. — Вы какого уровня? Ой.

Последнее вырвалось нечаянно, потому что ему в спину уперлось что-то острое. Он немного повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто там, но никого не увидел.

— Тецу, да брось, что он один нам может сделать? — мечник презрительно хмыкнул и одним плавным движением вогнал оба меча в ножны. А за спиной Кисе появился еще один член этой группы — невысокий хрупкий человек. Он не вызывал бы опасений, если бы его клинок не колол в спину. И если бы он не был асассином — невидимым убийцей.

— Здорово! — искренне сказал Кисе. — Обожаю ассасинов!

— Где твоя группа? — вперед выступил лидер их пати. — На респе?

— Респ? — Кисе слегка наклонил голову. Он еще путался в специфичной терминологии, но это слово точно раньше слышал.

— У Маи? На воскрешении? — терпеливо пояснил ему лидер. Он был магом, это Кисе рассмотрел только что, потому что в бою тот так и не принял участия.

— А! Нет, — он покачал головой. — Не люблю группы, одному интереснее.

— Ты дошел сюда один? — маг нахмурился.

— Ну да, — Кисе вздохнул. — Не совсем сюда. Я застрял в той пещере, хотел уже самоубиться пойти, но очень хотелось хоть поцарапать босса. Не зря же столько шел.

— Один? — маг смотрел на него недоверчиво. — На сороковом уровне?

— Да я знаю, что рано, — Кисе поморщился. — Очень хотелось попробовать. Но так и не прошел. Ладно, еще пару уровней подожду. Квест завалил.

— Мы сейчас будем проходить этот данж еще раз. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться, — внезапно предложил маг. — Меня зовут Акаши Сейджуро, я лидер этой группы, а заодно и гильдии. Она у нас маленькая.

— Ака-чин, зачем нам нуб в пати? — орк выглядел недовольным.

— У него очень неплохой потенциал, — улыбнулся Акаши.

— Конечно, я с вами, Акашиччи! — Кисе бы хвостом завилял, если б был нужной расы. — А зачем вам еще раз проходить?

— Потому что кто-то у нас манчкин, помешанный на ачивках, — раздраженным тоном пояснил мечник. — Пока он не получит достижение за тридцать идеальных проходов Крипи-гоблина, мы из этих подземелий не вылезем. Так что, считай, тебе повезло. Никак, Богиня Маи благословила, — он заржал.

Кисе насупился, это была явная подначка, намек на то, что он часто помирает — именно эту фразу повторяла НПЦ при каждом воскрешении: «Да пребудет с тобой благословление Маи». И она уже навязла у Кисе в зубах.

Ну подожди, я тебе еще покажу, кто чаще к богине мотаться будет, — подумал он, чувствуя злой азарт. 

— Дуэль? — тут же предложил Кисе мечнику. Тот только засмеялся еще громче. Остальные, кроме орка, тоже улыбались.

Может, играть в группе и не так скучно, как Кисе думал.

***

 

До города они добрались быстро. В Вилла-Гохе они были далеко не в первый раз, и комнаты в трактире по-прежнему оставались за ними. Плата за аренду была небольшой, поэтому в каждом крупном городе они держали постоянные комнаты, так было удобнее. 

Кроме нападение пкашников, ничего интересного в дороге не произошло, так что пришли они даже немного раньше.

Зодиаки начинались только вечером, и у них была пара часов на отдых. И на то, чтобы собрать полную группу — восемь игроков. Им, как и всегда, не хватало одного. Чаще всего с этим проблем не возникало — их маленькую гильдию знал практически весь сервер, и попасть в их пати хотели многие. Но сейчас у них была определенная цель — им нужны не кристаллы и не лут, выпадающий с зодиакальных боссов. Им нужна руна Равновесия. А она падала только с кровавого дракона Айлин. Не самый популярный босс — сложный, опыта дает мало, и с него не падает ничего нужного, кроме руны. А ее они, естественно, собирались забрать себе. Так что надо было искать того, кто согласится им помочь, не получив при этом для себя практически никакой выгоды. Да еще и подходящей профы. Вариантов было немного.

— Извините! Я опоздал? Простите, — Сакурай стоял на пороге, нервно улыбаясь.

— Заходи, — махнул рукой Аомине.

Сакурай закрыл дверь, громко ею хлопнув, и Кисе почти ожидал, что он и перед ней сейчас извинится. Несмотря на то, что Сакурай был одним из самых сильных снайперов сервера, в повседневной жизни он был ужасно неуверенным в себе. Хорошо, что на бои это не распространялось. Благодаря их группе, он получил рунное оружие, так что за ним оставался должок. 

Пока Акаши еще раз объяснял их тактику, Кисе валялся на диване, прислонившись к Аомине. Их гильдия ходила на этого босса уже восемнадцать раз, так что он не особо слушал план. Он и так знал, что самого босса ни он, ни Аомине, скорее всего, даже не увидят. На Айлине рулят дальники, а его задача — отгонять остальных игроков. Которых будет много — кажется, все уже знали, что их группа собирает сет Расколотой реальности. Жаль. Первые три руны сета они смогли получить довольно легко, а сейчас времени и усилий тратилось намного больше. 

— Сегодня счастливый знак — Лев, — услышал он Мидориму и покосился на свой профиль. Да, Маи сегодня особенно благоволила именно львам, судя по иконке. Правда, в прошлые разы следование советам помешанного на удаче Мидоримы им не помогло, руна так и не выпала. Кисе бы уже плюнул на эти подсказки, но Акаши только кивнул.

— Значит, пойдем в пятую смену, — подвел он итог.

Кисе вздохнул — к пятой перемене знаков зодиака на ивенте вокруг их босса будут толпы игроков. Надо запастись банками, иначе их снесут. 

— Спорим, я сегодня больше игроков убью? — он запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Аомине.

— Только если больше, чем Сацуки, — лениво хмыкнул тот.

— Спорим? — Кисе улыбался. Он еще ни разу не выиграл в таком споре, но эта игра ему никогда не надоедала.

— Как был нубом, так и остался, — Аомине отпихнул его и встал. Кисе расценил это как согласие.

Инструктаж как раз закончился — пора было выдвигаться. 

Айлин ресался в горах Табора. Они подошли туда на третьей смене знаков зодиака. Дракона уже кто-то бил, но с переменным успехом — дамага этой пати явно не хватало, Айлин успевал эвейдиться. Полоска его хп опять становилась полной, и игроки начинали все по-новой. Жалкое зрелище.

Они встали на границе фри-пвп зоны, а рядом крутилось еще несколько пачек, которые явно нацелились не столько на босса, сколько именно на их гильдию. 

Кисе уже присмотрел себе несколько целей — тех, кого стоило убрать первыми. Аомине такой фигней не заморачивался, он просто постоянно брал ассист с Куроко.

— Пятиминутная готовность, — сказал Акаши.

Пока на Кисе сыпались бафы от Момои, он выбрал линейку скиллов паладина — сегодня главное дамаг. 

— У нас полчаса до смены знака, надо уложиться, — напомнил Мидорима.

— Уложимся, — уверенно ответил Аомине, вытаскивая мечи.

— Вперед, — коротко скомандовал Акаши.

Первыми в зону свободного пвп выскочили милишники — Кисе, Аомине и Куроко, который уже был в инвизе. Пока остальные группы не успели сориентироваться, они заняли дальние от босса точки — так, чтобы мимо не прошел никто, кроме своих. Потом вышли все остальные. Мурасакибара одной провокацией перетянул Айлина на себя, а Мидорима перебил неудачливую пати. Кажется, Сакурай даже успел перед ними извиниться. Дракон взревел, захлопал крыльями и поднялся в воздух. Теперь достать его не мог никто, кроме дальников. Дальше Кисе наблюдать за их действиями стало некогда — в зону хлынули игроки, которые хотели помешать зафармить босса. 

Как всегда во время боя, Кисе не смотрел на иконки навыков — тело двигалось само, подстраиваясь под ситуацию. В этот раз противники подобрались сильные — уклонения не хватало, многие удары попадали в цель. Кисе старался бить массовыми скиллами и каждые пару минут чувствовал дуновение теплого ветра — подхил Момои. 

Чем дольше шел бой, тем больший хаос творился вокруг — вспышки молний, пролетающие мимо стрелы, мелькающие в опасной близости клинки, слепящие бликами. Звон металла, крики, рев дракона на заднем плане — все сливалось в один неясный гул. Кисе начал уставать, банки на жизнь заканчивались, подхил доставался ему все реже. Он чувствовал, что скоро опять отправится в гости к Маи, и держался только на упрямстве и осознании того, что Аомине точно еще сражается, — вот уж кого не вымотаешь. 

Сзади раздался грохот и жалобное взрыкивание Айлина. Закончили, понял Кисе. Отметил как факт, сил порадоваться не осталось. И тут же чей-то меч снес ему остатки хп. Гадство. 

— Да пребудет с тобой благословение Маи, — услышал он ровный безжизненный голос НПЦ.

— Да пошла ты в жопу, — вежливо ответил он, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. Снаряжение было порвано в клочья — он разорится на кузнеце.

Рядом поднялся Мидорима — значит, и его зацепило под конец. Но выглядел он довольным. 

— Руна, — только и сказал он.

Вот это была отличная новость. Сейчас он передохнет и обязательно ей порадуется. 

— Лузер, — ухмыльнулся подошедший Аомине. Судя по счетчику убитых, он опять выиграл их спор. И явно уже сам это заметил, слишком радостно скалился.

Мурасакибара тоже выглядел довольным — ему выделили аж десять банок и два клубничных пирога, которые он сейчас и жевал. Самой усталой была Момои, она отпаивалась банками на ману и еле передвигала ноги. Но в целом поход явно удался, даже очень. 

Вечером они сидели в общей комнате и ждали, когда Куроко вернется от кузнеца. 

— Осталось еще две руны, — подвел итог Акаши. — Шесть мы уже взяли, до полного сета осталось совсем немного.

— Ага, Руна Развития и Руна Энергии, мы в курсе, — закончил за него Аомине. В этот раз он валялся на диване, закинув ноги на спинку и упираясь головой в бедро Кисе.

— Следующая моя, — Кисе уже отдохнул и горел энтузиазмом.

— Значит, пойдем на Близнецов, — Аомине потянулся.

Тихо хлопнула дверь — вернулся Куроко. Все тут же повернулись к нему, и он показал свои кинжалы — они горели ровным голубым светом. Руна встала в них, как влитая. 

— Как красиво, — выдохнула Момои, и Кисе не мог с ней не согласиться. Рунное оружие и так выглядело круче остальных, но только их гильдия смогла собрать шесть рун, чтобы сделать его завершенным. На данный момент только у Кисе когти были пустыми. И это его расстраивало.

— Ничего, — как будто уловив, о чем он думает, Аомине слегка боднул его в бедро, привлекая внимание. — И тебя приоденем.

До Близнецов у них еще было несколько дней, можно было отоспаться, отдохнуть и починиться. Долго засиживаться они в этот вечер не стали. Последнее время они вообще редко устраивали совместные посиделки, не то что раньше. Но сейчас разговор не клеился — у всех на уме было только одно. А говорить об этом не стоило. 

Кисе задумчиво поглаживал свои когти. Все так сильно изменилось. Раньше он и мечтать не мог о рунном оружии или об уникальной руне. Ему вообще долгое время казалось, что он не на своем месте. Кисе точно помнил момент, когда впервые почувствовал себя частью этой гильдии.

***

 

Отставал Кисе от них очень сильно — это он сразу понял. Не только по уровню, но и по времени игры, по опыту, по всему. Эта группа знала какие-то незаметные баги разработчиков, уникальные способы прокачки, у каждого был свой, личный гайд, о котором не знал никто, кроме них. Да что там — на их первых двух дуэлях Аомине не доставал мечи. Долго, насмешливо, по чуть-чуть пробивал его голыми руками. Это было настолько обидно, что Кисе, в обычное время не любивший унылый методичный кач, на несколько недель прописался в Заповеднике гоблинов. Эти гоблины ему даже начали сниться, но он добился того, что на следующей дуэли Аомине вытащил мечи через пару секунд. Оба. Вроде бы мелочь, но Кисе чувствовал, что начал делать первые шаги к победе. Очень маленькие и нубские, но все-таки начал.

После того, как Кисе поднял десять уровней за пару недель, отношение к нему в пати изменилось. Его еще брали далеко не всюду, он не понимал половины разговоров, но его начали тащить. Он заметил, что в некоторые данжи пати начала ходить только из-за него. Для того, чтобы он быстрее прокачивался и догонял их. 

В тот день, когда Акаши пригласил его в гильдию, и даже Мурасакибара не сказал ни слова против, Кисе на радостях выпил все запасы вина Маи. 

При массе плюсов нахождения в такой гильдии все же был один минус. Оказалось, что у гильдии Катарсис лист вар-ги был больше, чем у него — список друзей, а Кисе был очень дружелюбным человеком. Ходить одному стало чертовски опасно. Никто вообще не разбирался, какой у него там уровень — его валили даже семидесятые. С богиней Маи он стал встречаться так же часто, как в самом начале игры. Мало того, что это было обидно, так он еще и чувствовал, что подводит гильдию. Кисе не привык быть самым слабым звеном. 

Гильдия его, конечно, подтягивала, как могла, но о каком полноценном пвп может идти речь, если они все на десять уровней больше него? Конечно, Акаши объяснял, что и с такой разницей можно победить, но Кисе не слишком ему верил. Тем более что каждый из них делал его на дуэли в легкую. Включая Момои. 

Чаще всего Кисе тренировался с Аомине. Он уже научился угадывать, когда того стоит будить, а когда лучше не трогать, и пользовался каждым благоприятным моментом. Если у всех остальных он утащил только понравившиеся скиллы, то у Аомине скопировал всю линейку. Не сказать, чтобы в дуэлях это сильно помогало, но Кисе учился. Он мечтал когда-нибудь победить Аомине.

Он вообще не представлял, как раньше играл без гильдии, без постоянной пати. Если бы ему не повезло наткнуться на Катарсис, он бы так и остался полным нубом. А сейчас ему оставался еще один серьезный шаг — получение второй профессии. 

И у него никак не получалось его сделать. 

Мрачный Кисе сидел в таверне и пил Сладкие грезы. Гильдия ушла на Ракопаука, а он пока не мог войти в этот данж. Он только вчера взял шестидесятый уровень, успел один раз зайти в замок Гельминта, где и бралась профа, и свалить оттуда, использовав чертовски дорогой камень телепорта. Гадство. Ну какая скотина придумала босса в виде гигантского червяка? В ушах до сих пор стоял хохот Аомине. Да над ним вся гильдия ржала. Кисе допил третью кружку грез и заказал четвертую. НПЦ-трактирщик в очередной раз прогнал ему стандартный текст про восстановление потерянного опыта. Как будто оно ему надо. Главное, что от грез неплохо ударяло в голову. Вот он сейчас напьется и пойдет профу получать. Один. А что? Раньше ведь ходил как-то и без пати. 

Кисе сделал еще глоток и подумал, что на четвертой кружке стоит остановиться. Во-первых, он уже хреново соображал, а во-вторых еще один повтор текста от трактирщика он не выдержит.

— Ух ты, — раздался рядом чей-то голос. — Катарсис. Да ладно.

Кисе вздохнул. Ну конечно, только еще игроков вар-ги ему не хватало для полного счастья. Благо еще, что пис, а от дуэли можно отказаться. Или наоборот — размяться.

— Новенький в Катарах, надо же, — наглый игрок присел рядом на стул, не спрашивая разрешения. — А я-то думал, что там как в секте — чужих не берут.

Он заржал, а Кисе наконец повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть его. Незнакомец оказался тоже вором, явно большего уровня, чем сам Кисе. С профой наверняка, козел. Настроение падало все ниже и ниже. 

— А я не чужой, — улыбнулся Кисе.

— Так и я практически родной, — ухмыльнулся его собеседник. — Еще год назад в твоей гильдии был.

Кисе удивленно приподнял бровь. Ему не рассказывали о том, кто раньше был в гильдии. Правда, он и не спрашивал. Не удержавшись, он щелкнул по профилю незнакомца. 

— Что ж на мое место такого нубаса взяли? — игрок продолжал мерзко улыбаться. — Не ожидал. Где справедливость? Я их, значит, чем-то не устроил, а лоулевел без второй профы подошел?

— Сам в шоке, — Кисе кивнул и улыбнулся. Он уже понял, почему этого типа выгнали из гильдии — его имя в профиле светилось ярко-красным, почти багровым цветом. — Возможно, это потому, что я не убиваю других игроков? ПКашников в гильдиях держать как-то не принято.

Незнакомец перестал улыбаться и прищурился. 

— Дохуя смелый, я смотрю? Как зовут?

— Кисе Рета, — он решил не реагировать на глупые подначки.

— Хайзаки Шого, — слегка хмыкнул его собеседник. — Неприятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — все-таки не удержался Кисе. Он уже понял, что придется драться с этим Хайзаки, тот не успокоится. И он явно где-то на том же уровне, что и остальной Катарсис. Черт, как же не хотелось проигрывать этому уроду.

— Ну пойдем, — Хайзаки встал. — Ты же смелый — подумаешь, несколько уровней разницы.

Кисе молча поднялся и пошел во двор. По пути он быстро пересчитал банки на хп и проверил линейки скиллов. В голове слегка шумело от грез, но не критично — драться можно было. 

Вызов на дуэль замигал на браслете, как только он переступил порог таверны. Нетерпеливый какой. Кисе прикрыл на секунду глаза, настраиваясь, и щелкнул кнопку «принять». Трехсекундный отсчет он потратил на бафы, главным образом те, которые увеличивали хп. Иначе он рисковал сдохнуть раньше, чем успеет ударить. 

Хайзаки атаковал первым, моментально пробивая защиту. Он шел напролом, рассчитывая только на силу ударов. Кисе не мог себе такого позволить. Он уходил в инвиз на пару секунд, отпаивался банками, уворачивался, отскакивал в строну и никак не мог попасть по противнику. Его атаки проходили впустую, он катастрофически проигрывал. С лица Хайзаки не сходила снисходительная усмешка, весь его вид как будто говорил: посмотрите, какой лох есть в Катарсисе. Столпившиеся на пороге таверны игроки что-то выкрикивали, слышались смешки. 

Кисе в последний момент успел выпить банку зелья жизни и спрятался в инвизе. В нескольких сантиметрах от него в землю ушла молния, рассыпая по траве искры.

— Выходи, — позвал его Хайзаки. — Все равно у тебя инвиз дольше десяти секунд не длится, позор гильдии, ты же не син.

Слабак. Хайзаки — слабак. Кисе понял это как-то внезапно. Он даже удивился, как это не дошло до него раньше, ведь это так просто. Надо успокоиться. Кисе сделал глубокий вдох, тело начало двигаться само. Он больше не смотрел на иконки скиллов, не пересчитывал оставшиеся банки. Надо просто двигаться. Линейка мага — два дебафа на противника. Линейка лучника — поднять меткость. Линейка ассасина — увеличить уклон. Линейка танка — включить реф. Линейка хила — повесить медленное лечение. Линейка паладина — атака. Казалось, что движения Хайзаки замедлились чуть ли не вдвое. Перед последним добивающим ударом Кисе удалось разглядеть его удивленно распахнувшиеся глаза. 

— Победитель — Кисе Рета, — браслет мигнул и погас.

Хайзаки валялся у его ног — он не мог пока встать, на его полоске жизни горел один хитпоинт. У самого Кисе осталось пятнадцать. 

Его окутало знакомое тепло, воздух зарябил, и полоска жизни начала быстро восстанавливаться. Он обернулся — Момои улыбалась, крутя в руках посох. Остальная гильдия стояла чуть поодаль.

— Черт, кажется, придется теперь с ним в дуэлях еще и бафы использовать, — услышал он ворчливый голос Аомине.

— Я же говорил, у него хороший потенциал, — Акаши слегка улыбнулся.

— Акашиччи, ты был прав, — Кисе счастливо рассмеялся. — Десять уровней — не такая уж большая разница.

— Я всегда прав, — Акаши пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на Хайзаки, тот как раз поднимался с земли. — Всегда.

— Да пошли вы, — Хайзаки сплюнул на землю и отвернулся.

Он явно пытался сделать вид, что ему все равно, но в этом не было необходимости — и так никто не обращал на проигравшего никакого внимания. 

А вот Кисе внимания перепало с запасом, его поздравляли даже незнакомые игроки. Кажется, с этого дня в Катарсисе больше не было слабого звена. 

***

 

Кисе первым ушел в свою комнату, а через полчаса к нему завалился Аомине. Они с ним теперь тоже редко разговаривали, но, к счастью, им было, чем заняться, и без разговоров.

— Ты сегодня опять проиграл, — Аомине забрался к нему в постель и закинул на него руку.

— Я отстал всего на десять игроков, — ответил Кисе.

— Да хоть на одного. Главное, что меньше.

— Ничего, в следующий раз будет больше, — Кисе мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Вот я на тебе отыграюсь тогда.

— Мечтай, — Аомине фыркнул.

— Ладно, давай свое желание, если они у тебя еще остались, я уже, кажется, исполнил все, что только можно, — Кисе засмеялся.

— Ну уж нет, у меня еще куча всяких желаний, — пообещал тот и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Очень-очень много желаний.

Кисе задохнулся — когда Аомине начинал говорить таким тоном, все мысли вылетали из головы, и он без всяких споров готов был делать все, что тот попросит. 

Собственно, сначала никаких споров и не было. А желания были. Очень-очень много всяких желаний.

***

 

Взятие второй профы Кисе считал своим самым большим позором за все время игры. Еще не успела пройти эйфория от победы над Хайзаки, как его снова потащили в тот дурацкий замок. 

И не сказать, что там были такие уж сильные мобы — вполне ему по уровню. Только проблема была не в уровне, а в графике. Очень реалистичной графике.

Первый этаж он прошел почти спокойно — там ползали хрустальные гегельминты. Они совсем не напоминали настоящих, а когда умирали, рассыпались осколками по полу. Это было даже красиво. 

Проблемы начались на втором этаже — с земляными гегельминтами. Эти твари были розовые, кольчатые и, сука, ростом с Кисе. Едва ступив на порог, он цепенел и, зажмурившись, ждал, пока остальные их перебьют, не принимая в бою никакого участия. 

Дальше стало только хуже. Лавовые гегельминты тоже выглядели чертовски натуралистично, а кроме того, плевались магмой через весь зал. Тут уже нельзя было отстояться в уголке — хила Момои не хватало, а сам Кисе по-прежнему был не игроком, а бревном. 

Нет, пару раз они и лавовый этаж проходили. А на четвертом ползали песчаные гегельминты. Под полом. Точнее, под песком. Там надо было не только биться, но и быстро перемещаться с места на место, чтобы не затащило в зыбучие пески, или прямо из-под носа не выскочил моб. И вот там они срезались каждый раз.

А ведь это был даже не последний этаж. Всего их было восемь.

Через неделю над ним уже даже не смеялись. 

— Какого хрена это называется замком? — Кисе сидел, мрачно уставившись в пол. — Пески, твою мать, лава. Шикарный замок.

— Не думаю, что другое название данжа помогло бы тебе его пройти, Кисе-кун, — Куроко педантично полировал свои ножи, прокачивая двадцатый уровень кузнеца.

— Мне сильно помогли бы его пройти другие мобы, — Кисе ковырнул когтем стол.

Вчера он вырезал свое имя на пьедестале Маи. Позор. Тоже, что ли, в кузнецы податься? У них макслевел сороковой, никакой второй профы. Или можно еще ферму завести, цветочки там выращивать. Или фрукты, или что там вообще растет. Он никогда не интересовался мирными профессиями. Кажется, пора начинать.

— Да хватит сопли жевать, — Аомине отвесил ему подзатыльник, проходя мимо. — Пройдешь когда-нибудь, — он зевнул и растянулся на диване.

Офигенно поддержал. Вот спасибо. 

Кисе поднялся и, ни на кого не глядя, вышел из комнаты.

У себя он еще часа три ворочался, пытаясь придумать, как избавиться от дурацкой фобии. Ну не проходить же данж с закрытыми глазами.

А стоило Кисе задремать, его весьма неласково разбудили сильным тычком в бок.

— Подъем, — тихо скомандовал Аомине.

— Ты сдурел, Аоминеччи? Сколько времени сейчас? — Кисе потер глаза и душераздирающе зевнул.

— Да хрен знает. Ночь. Спят все.

— А меня ты зачем будишь, если все спят?

— Давай сюда все камни телепортов, — скомандовал Аомине.

— У меня их Акаши уже забрал, — попытался отмазаться Кисе.

— Ага. Именно поэтому ты сегодня еще на первом этаже типа умер. Не гони, — Аомине протянул руку.

Кисе тихо выругался и отдал последнюю заначку — три камня. 

— Отлично, — Аомине небрежно запихнул их в карман. — Цепляй свои когти, пойдем профу тебе брать. А то задолбал уже.

— Вдвоем, что ли? С ума сошел? Вы меня всей группой протащить не смогли.

— Потому что нехрен тащить, — отрезал Аомине. — Сам пройдешь. Давай быстрей, пока там никого нет.

Все-таки он был настоящим придурком. Кисе неохотно оделся, закрепил когти и поплелся за ним. Как же, пройдут они вдвоем. Он не думал, что и Аомине в одиночку пройдет, все-таки данж был не из легких, а уж с балластом в виде Кисе ему точно ничего не светит, оба сдохнут. Ладно, он как раз вспомнил, что забыл дорисовать у Маи восклицательный знак к своему имени. Отличный шанс исправить это. 

На входе в замок Аомине повернулся к нему.

— А теперь слушай. Ты не будешь стоять в уголке. Ты не будешь закрывать глаза.

Кисе не успел открыть рот, чтобы возразить, как Аомине схватил его за волосы и притянул к себе.

— Ты не будешь смотреть на мобов. Ты будешь смотреть на меня. Ты же вор, придурок. У тебя вся моя линейка скиллов. Смотри на меня и повторяй. Каждое движение, каждый шаг, каждый удар. Понял?

Кисе сглотнул. Серьезные глаза Аомине были очень близко, он мог рассмотреть расплывшиеся во всю радужку зрачки. Он чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже, его пальцы в своих волосах — он никогда и ни с кем не стоял настолько близко. По спине пробежали мурашки, а в горле пересохло — Кисе смог только неловко кивнуть, стукнувшись лбом о лоб Аомине. Тот ухмыльнулся и отпустил его.

— Пошел.

И они пошли. Кисе не видел мобов — он включал скиллы автоматически, практически без задержки, синхронно с Аомине. Если бы кто-то спросил, что он помнит об этом данже, он смог бы только рассказать, как двигался Аомине, как уходил от ударов, как отпрыгивал от зыбучих песков, как он улыбался, как он дрался. Кажется, Кисе повторил даже самоуверенную ухмылку — идеальная копия. Идеальный проход. 

Он очнулся только после того, как над головой у него сверкнуло, значок в профиле мигнул и сменился. Вторая профессия. Он ее все-таки получил. 

Кисе неверяще огляделся — он стоял на выходе из данжа.

— Грац! — Аомине хлопнул его по спине.

— Аоминеччи! — Кисе готов был повиснуть у него на шее от радости и благодарности, но почему-то не стал.

— Не ори, — Аомине поморщился. — Я же говорил, пройдешь когда-нибудь.

— Спасибо, — надо было сказать что-то еще. Нельзя же отделаться простым спасибо. И тут Кисе осенило. — Я угощаю.

— Конечно, угощаешь, — Аомине зевнул. — Завтра вечером, когда я высплюсь. И не этой херней твоей. Никаких грез. С тебя зеленка.

Ничего себе, это недешевое угощение. Зеленый эль делали только по заказу и только максимально прокачанные повара. 

— Договорились, — Кисе ни секунды не раздумывал. Черт с ним, спустит всю голду.

До таверны они шли молча. Аомине зевал, а Кисе то и дело открывал свой профиль, любуясь новым значком профы. 

— Кстати, верни камни телепорта, — вспомнил он около двери в комнату.

— Какие камни? — Аомине приподнял бровь и захлопнул дверь перед его носом.

— Аоминеччи!

 

Зря, конечно, Аомине не вернул камни, Кисе думал продать их, чтобы купить эль. А без них получилось куда меньше, чем хотелось. Хотя все равно посидели неплохо. Слегка покачиваясь, Кисе поднялся к себе в комнату, в ушах эхом звучали многочисленные «грац». Еще никогда его не поздравляло столько народа. 

Он упал на кровать и уставился в потолок. Настроение было отличным — Акаши уже пообещал сходить на Моргану. Именно на ней падали шикарные когти его уровня. Возможно, когда-нибудь он дорастет и до рунных. Кисе мечтательно вздохнул. 

В коридоре что-то зашуршало, звякнуло, и в комнату ввалился Аомине.

— Лох — это судьба, — сообщил он и постучал Кисе костяшками по лбу. — Что ж ты все прямо в таверне достал? Скажи мне спасибо, успел кое-что утащить, — он вынул из кармана две бутылки с зеленкой.

Кисе рассмеялся и отпил прямо из горла — в голове зашумело. Аомине нагло забрался на кровать, подвинув его к стене.

— Эй, — возмутился Кисе и уперся в Аомине руками, пытаясь отвоевать себе немного места.

— Силенок не хватит, — заржал тот и резко прижал его к кровати, не давая двигаться.

Кисе замер — он снова смотрел в глаза Аомине. Близко-близко. При тусклом свете лампы они казались черными, такими же шальными, как перед боем. 

Тихо звякнула бутылка с самым дорогим элем сервера — Кисе выпустил ее из ослабевших рук. Аомине почему-то не возмутился разбазариванию ценного напитка. Он не шевелился, замерев в напряженной позе, и только тяжело дышал. Смотрел в глаза, не мигая. 

А Кисе казалось, что он опять в данже — все его внимание было приковано к Аомине. Он не видел комнаты вокруг — только его глаза. Он не слышал шума снизу — только дыхание Аомине. Он не чувствовал под собой кровати — только тяжесть чужого тела. В голове шумело уже совсем не от эля. Кисе облизнул пересохшие губы, и взгляд Аомине метнулся к ним, разрывая зрительный контакт. Кисе моргнул — впервые за черт знает сколько времени. Вздохнул — в тысячный раз за черт знает сколько времени. И чуть подался вперед, прижимаясь к губам Аомине. 

Никто из них не умел целоваться. Они неловко сталкивались зубами, прикусывали друг другу губы и шипели от боли.

Кисе захлебывался воздухом, захлебывался Аомине. Он даже кричать не мог, хотя хотелось. Только стискивал зубы, когда Аомине начал неуклюже, но жадно оглаживать его — плечи, руки, грудь, задницу. На заднице Кисе сломался и застонал, откидывая голову на подушку, резко, до хруста шеи. В лавовом зале было не так жарко, как сейчас — он нырнул с головой, в самое пекло.

Кисе неловко завозился на постели, пытаясь не отставать от Аомине, который опережал его даже сейчас. Кисе точно знал, что снял когти, но руки были такими тяжелыми, такими неповоротливыми, цеплялись за одежду — он еле шевелил ими. Но все-таки сумел справиться со штанами Аомине и дотронуться до его члена. От низкого стона в самое ухо по спине прошла волна щекотной дрожи. Кисе и себе-то дрочил всего несколько раз, еще в реале, а сейчас у него в руках был чужой член. Он на пробу пару раз провел по нему рукой и охнул от боли — Аомине вцепился ему в шею зубами. А потом охнул еще раз, почувствовав горячие пальцы на собственном члене. Было странно — они лежали в неудобной позе, никак не могли подстроиться под движения друг друга и постоянно сталкивались руками. Было охренительно — Кисе чувствовал каждый вздох Аомине, его дрожь и сдерживаемые стоны. 

Он не знал, сколько это продлилось — слишком долго, слишком мало. Перед глазами потемнело, в голове рассыпались тысячи хрустальных гегельминтов, и Кисе кончил, машинально сжимая руку на чужом члене. Аомине неловко дернулся, обжег шею горячим выдохом, и Кисе почувствовал на своей руке его сперму.

Они замерли. Кисе ждал, пока комната перестанет кружиться у него перед глазами. И вместе со зрением возвращался стыд. Твою мать. 

Он вытащил руки из чужих штанов и покосился на Аомине. Тот так же ошарашенно смотрел на него. На его щеках проявился румянец. Офигеть, Кисе ни разу раньше не видел, чтобы Аомине краснел. Он поднял руки, чтобы дотронуться и убедиться, что зрение его не подводит, и замер. У него с пальцев стекали густые белые капли. Твою мать. Твою мать. Твою мать. Мозг, кажется, закоротило. Аомине чуть ли не испуганно уставился на его руку. 

— Что мы?.. — незаконченный вопрос Кисе так и повис в воздухе, оставшись без ответа.

Твою мать.

***

 

— Я против, — Мидорима раздраженно поправил очки.

— У нас не так много вариантов, Мидорима-кун, — Куроко пожал плечами.

— Он не отдаст руну, если она упадет ему, — продолжал настаивать тот.

— То, что она упадет ему — один шанс из восьми. А какой шанс, что мы зафармим Близнецов без него? Ноль, — Акаши говорил спокойно.

Они уже раз десять ходили на этих боссов и ни разу не смогли убить их своими силами. Было только два решения проблемы: позвать на помощь другие гильдии и обратиться к Ханамии. Оба решения были хреновыми. 

Если идти с союзными гильдиями, то весь лут придется делить поровну, и не факт, что руна достанется их пати, даже если выпадет кому-то из них. Они уже пробовали этот вариант. При поправке на численность гильдий их очередь наступила бы только на третий, а то и четвертый удачный проход. Это слишком долго для них. 

Вариант с Ханамией казался отчаянным шагом. Ладно — он им и был, что скрывать. Взять его в пати уже риск — на них будет кидаться половина сервера, только чтобы убить его. Договориться о том, чтобы он отдал руну, если она упадет ему, невозможно. Но тут шансы были семь к одному, как и сказал Акаши. Отбиться от игроков тоже возможно, хоть и тяжело. И у Ханамии был один очень сильный плюс. Точнее, четыре плюса — его анимусы. Он был единственным суммонером на сервере, который не только прокачал всех четырех, но и мог управлять ими одновременно. Именно то, что нужно для Близнецов.

Вообще, это были отвратительные боссы. Убить их, когда они рядом друг с другом, невозможно, у них идет постоянный взаимный подхил. Их надо развести на довольно приличное расстояние, чтобы они перестали лечиться. Всемером это сделать нереально, а вот с анимусами Ханамии — вполне. 

Акаши все просчитал. Ханамия, Кисе и Момои уводят Сеш Лу. Если Ханамия умирает, то управление анимусами, которые танкуют босса, перехватывает Кисе — секунд пятнадцать он их продержит, а за это время Момои успеет реснуть убитого. Пока они сдерживают одного из Близнецов, остальная пати быстро убивает Юджин Лу и идет к ним на помощь. Идеальный план. С поправкой на пару десятков игроков, пытающихся убить в это время Ханамию. Идеальный самоубийственный план. 

Но других вариантов не было.

На встречу с Ханамией они шли далеко не в радужном настроении. Тот стоял около телепорта к боссам, прислонившись к дереву, и что-то щелкал на своем браслете.

— Привет, — он растянул губы в улыбке, заметив их. — Знаменитый Катарсис. Какая честь для меня.

Акаши слегка наклонил голову в знак приветствия и молча принял его в группу. 

— Кис-кис-кис, — позвал Ханамия, насмешливо рассматривая Момои.

— Мяу, — тут же мрачно отозвался Аомине.

— Отвали, я знакомлюсь с тем, от кого сегодня напрямую будет зависеть моя жизнь. И это явно не ты.

— Ну, это еще можно исправить, — Аомине поправил мечи.

— Грозный паладин грозного Катарсиса, — Ханамия показал ему язык. — Боюсь, боюсь.

— Достаточно, — сказал Акаши, и Аомине, поморщившись, отвернулся.

Пока обсуждались детали плана, Кисе проверял свои настройки. Линейка суммонера у него была хилая — придется изучать скиллы прямо на месте. Неприятный бой им предстоял. 

За пять минут до появления боссов все нырнули в телепорт. После перемещений всегда немного кружилась голова, поэтому Кисе не сразу понял, обо что споткнулся. Оказалось, что это труп Ханамии.

— Быстро, — хмыкнул Аомине, пока Момои ресала убитого.

— Вышел из телепорта и умер, — Ханамия поднялся и отряхнулся. — Хреновая у вас пати, никакой подстраховки.

Акаши вовремя поднял руку, заставляя всех замолчать еще до того, как успели возмутиться. 

— Внимательнее, — напомнил он.

— Ловушка лучника, — объяснил Мидорима, рассматривая на земле уже исчезающий след от взрыва.

Ханамия, к счастью, промолчал. Но Кисе и так уже успел понять, за что столько людей хотели его убить. Пожалуй, еще час в его обществе, и Кисе сам пополнит ряды этих людей. 

На исходную позиции они дошли почти без приключений — рискнула напасть только одна пачка.

— Нубы, — презрительно бросил Ханамия. Сразу после того, как Момои в очередной раз его оживила.

Кисе решил не уточнять, про пачку он говорит или про их гильдию. На всякий случай, а то Момои надо экономить ману, нельзя убивать Ханамию лишний раз.

Земля под ногами заходила ходуном, в них полетели пыль и мелкие камни, а из провала показались Близнецы. Фантазия разработчиков иногда поражала: как можно было сделать одним из самых сильных и сложных боссов внешность кроликов? 

— Уводите, — во время боя Ханамия подобрался и посерьезнел. — Фу-ши! Я-за! Се-о! Ра!

Перед ним одновременно открылись четыре маленьких телепорта, из которых резво выпрыгнули анимусы. 

Кисе едва успел скопировать скилл призыва, в Ханамию ударила молния, и он упал.

— Твою мать! — отпускать сейчас анимусов было нельзя, откат их призыва составлял двадцать минут. И Кисе дернул управление на себя. Он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы его запасы маны заканчивались с такой скоростью. Вряд ли он сумел бы удержать их пятнадцать секунд, но Момои справилась быстрее, и он с облегчением вернул управление Ханамии.

— Хил, рес! — завопил тот и снова свалился трупом — из глаза у него торчала стрела.

— Какого хрена он орет еще до того, как сдох? — успел возмутиться Кисе, пытаясь удержать анимусов. А те окружили Сеш Лу, не давая ему ступить ни шагу и отхватывая от него по чуть-чуть хп.

Момои не ответила на вопрос Кисе — ей было некогда. Она не выпускала посох из рук. Кисе раньше видел непрерывный подхил, но непрерывный рес он видел впервые.

Хотя ему и самому было не до взглядов по сторонам. Он еле справлялся — скиллов удержания катастрофически не хватало, анимусы его не слушались, и пока Ханамия валялся трупом, они атаковали совсем вяло. Всех сил Кисе хватало только на то, чтобы они не исчезли окончательно. Такого выматывающего сражения у него еще не было. Под конец у него дрожали руки от попыток удержать невидимые поводки, а в ушах звенело от воплей «Хил, рес!»

Нет, серьезно, он сам его убьет, когда они закончат. Два раза. 

Ханамию накрыло Метеоритом, рядом вскрикнула Момои, и Кисе упустил Ра. Анимус что-то мурлыкнул напоследок и нырнул в раскрывшийся телепорт.

Это был бы провал, но, к счастью, тут подоспела остальная часть их гильдии — Юджин Лу был мертв, а без подхила второго Близнеца Сеш Лу был довольно ватным. 

Кисе с облегчением отпустил анимусов. Босс цокнул зубами последний раз и упал.

Все тут же открыли инвентарь, проверяя лут. Судя по мрачным взглядам, руны не оказалось ни у кого. Весь этот ад они прошли впустую. Кисе чуть не взвыл от досады. Оставалась, конечно, еще одна вероятность. Момои вздохнула и на жалкие остатки своей маны начала воскрешать Ханамию. 

— Ой, — внезапно сказала она. Вместо привычного легкого дуновения воздуха над Ханамией закружился целый смерч.

— Простите, — раздался еще один голос. — Я по привычке.

Кисе обернулся — к ним приближался высокий человек с посохом. 

— Я его постоянно воскрешаю, вот и дернулась рука, — он широко улыбнулся.

— Блядь, опять ты, — Ханамия как раз выбрался из-под Метеорита и неприязненно смотрел на незнакомца. — Сколько еще раз тебя нахуй послать?

Тот только улыбнулся еще шире и повернулся к их гильдии.

— Много о вас слышал, Катарсис. Меня зовут Киеши Теппей. Я обычно все время сам его хилю, но в этот раз не уследил, — он не успел закончить фразу, как в грудь Ханамии воткнулся кинжал. Тот чертыхнулся и удивленно замер. Судя по выскочившему криту, удар явно был смертельным, но полоска жизни Ханамии только дернулась и тут же снова стала полной.

— Хм, — задумчиво сказал он. — А ну-ка, еще разок.

Словно по его приказу сверху ливанула лава, выжигая все его хп. Которое тут же восстановилось.

— Как интересно, — Ханамия ухмыльнулся. — Кажется, игра начинает нравиться мне куда больше, чем раньше.

— Баг, — уверенно сказал Акаши. — Не думаю, что это надолго, его исправят.

— Но за это время я успею отлично повеселиться, — Ханамия захохотал. — Очень удачный поход. Не зря я согласился.

Он подмигнул Кисе и достал из инвентаря руну.

— Тебе вроде нужна была?

Кисе похолодел. Гадство какое. Не видать ему теперь руны Развития. 

— Определенно, самый удачный поход, — подвел итог Ханамия, самодовольно лыбясь. — Ну, пока.

И вышел из пати. 

— А я с самого начала был против, — Мидорима закинул лук на спину и покосился на Акаши.

Тот ничего не ответил, только слегка улыбнулся.

Киеши, молчавший до этого момента, покачал головой и вздохнул.

— Я сейчас.

Он быстрым шагом догнал Ханамию и начал что-то тихо ему говорить. Тот хмурился и явно огрызался в ответ.

— Да заебал! — наконец воскликнул он. — На! — он швырнул руну в Кисе так сильно, что тот еле успел поймать ее. — Только заткнись уже, — это уже было адресовано Киеши.

— Спасибо, — растерянно крикнул Кисе вслед странной парочке.

Ханамия показал ему выставленный средний палец, а Киеши помахал на прощанье рукой.

— Что это было? — удивленно спросил Мидорима.

— Баг, — Акаши снова улыбнулся. — Определенно баг. Думаю, это надолго.

Вечером, сидя у себя в комнате, Кисе любовно поглаживал сверкающие когти. Его кольнуло сожаление, что недолго ему осталось с ними красоваться, но были вещи и поважнее. Жаль, что он их почти не помнил.

***

 

Память — странная штука. Какие-то вещи забываются моментально, а другие упорно не выходят из головы, что ни делай.

Кисе даже смотреть на Аомине не мог — в голове сразу вспыхивали яркие картинки-воспоминания того, что они тогда вытворяли у него в комнате. Раньше их часто ставили в пару в данжах и на арене, но сейчас все их взаимодействие летело к чертям. Они сбивались, путались в скиллах и старались держаться подальше друг от друга. Кисе даже перестал приставать к Аомине с тренировками. 

Кисе скучал по насмешкам Аомине, по дуэлям с ним, но как только оказывался рядом, цепенел и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. 

А все потому, что ко всему прочему он еще и скучал по низким стонам, горячим рукам и шальным, почти черным глазам. 

Твою мать, Кисе и не думал, что он такой извращенец. 

Это длилось целых две ужасных и очень длинных недели. А потом он купил бутылку зеленки и постучался в комнату Аомине.

К элю они в тот вечер так и не притронулись. 

Насколько тяжело было сделать первый шаг, настолько же легко было больше не останавливаться. Нет, серьезно, Кисе действительно не думал, что он такой извращенец. Но отпустить себя оказалось чертовски легко. 

Странно, но, кажется, никто из гильдии не удивился, когда они начали брать одну комнату на двоих. Первое время Кисе еще краснел от понимающих взглядов, а потом привык и к ним. Да к черту — он был счастлив, остальное его не волновало. Он хотел столько всего, и практически все его желания сбывались.

Кисе и раньше не особо следил за тем, сколько прошло времени, а после этого совсем перестал. Не было дней или месяцев, были только ивенты по вторникам, арена по средам и гвг по субботам. Вместо дней рождения — новые уровни.

Естественно, он добрался до макслевла последним. Зато и отмечал дольше всех.

Они тогда сидели у костра в лесу — только их гильдия. 

— Сбылась мечта, — Кисе рассмеялся. — Я наконец-то могу сказать, что стал эльфом восьмидесятого уровня.

— Придурок, — усмехнулся Аомине.

— А то ты сам месяц назад не орал тоже самое после трех бутылок зеленки, — Кисе увернулся от подзатыльника. — Теперь я буду всекать, прячьтесь, лузеры, — передразнил он, скопировав даже тон.

— Я и до этого всекал. А тебе и макслевел не поможет, — Аомине хмыкнул.

— О, ну да, конечно, ты же грозный Нагибатор666, — Кисе заржал. Он обожал издеваться над ником Аомине, а тот не оставался в долгу:

— И это мне говорит человек, чьей фантазии хватило только на свое имя?

Кисе показал ему язык. Во время регистрации он был абсолютным нубом и, честно говоря, даже не понял, что надо придумывать какой-то ник. Ему сказали ввести логин, он и написал имя. Ступил, конечно, но все равно это было куда лучше Нагибатора666, сколько бы Аомине ни пытался поспорить.

— Да вы оба отличаетесь умом и сообразительностью, — Мидорима закатил глаза.

— О, кстати, а что твой ник значит? — тут же переключился Кисе.

— Это название звезды в созвездии рака, — объяснил Мидорима. — Если хоть немного уметь думать, то выбрать себе подходящий ник не так сложно.

Кисе с интересом покосился на Акаши — у него единственного профиль был закрыт, так что его ника никто не видел. Но спрашивать никто не решался. А может, только Кисе был настолько любопытным. 

— Странная у нас гильдия вообще, — сказал он, задумчиво крутя в руках бутылку. — Я больше не видел таких на сервере. Вам никогда не хотелось ее расширить? Или самим вступить в какую-нибудь топовую?

— А мы были, — лениво откликнулся Аомине. — В Императоре.

— Офигеть, — Кисе даже подпрыгнул от удивления. — Это же самая крутая гильдия на сервере. А чего ушли?

— Скучно, — отмахнулся Аомине. — Какой интерес всех нагибать, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий?

— Сначала было хорошо, — вступил в разговор Акаши. — Но я не думал, что она станет такой большой. Управлять таким количеством народа интересно только первые полгода.

— Управлять? — Кисе перевел взгляд на него.

— Да, я был ее гильдмастером, — спокойно ответил Акаши.

«И вы рассказываете об этом только сейчас?» — хотелось завопить Кисе. Кошмар, он тут с живыми легендами сидит, оказывается. 

— Ладно, — он только покачал головой. — Раз у нас внезапно вечер откровений, можно еще один вопрос? Почему мы не собираем полную пати? Нас всего семеро и приходится каждый раз искать восьмого для полного комплекта. Нам бы очень пригодился гладиатор, например.

— У нас есть... — начал говорить Акаши, но Мидорима его перебил.

— У нас был гладиатор.

Акаши замолчал, а Кисе почувствовал, что разговор свернул куда-то не туда, и начал лихорадочно придумывать способ быстро перевести тему. 

— У нас был гладиатор, — внезапно продолжил Акаши. — Но он пропал. Мы не знаем, где он. В онлайне его нет. Возможно, он каким-то образом смог вернуться в реальность. Но точно этого мы не знаем. Он еще может объявиться, и его место в группе должно быть свободно.

— Понял, — тут же кивнул Кисе. Он решил больше не касаться этой темы. Или вытащить потом подробности из Аомине.

Реальность. Странно, но Кисе ни разу не жалел о том, что попал в игру. Его немного беспокоило то, что никто не знает, как из нее выйти, но здесь было слишком интересно, чтобы скучать по реалу. Ну чего интересного там было? Дурацкая школа, правила, обязанности. 

— Я бы точно постарался вернуться обратно, если бы меня в реал выкинуло, — он понимал, почему в группе держат свободное место.

— Это точно, — согласился Аомине. — Ничего нормального о нем не помню, херня какая-то.

— Ну что-то хорошее точно было, — Кисе рассмеялся. — Я помню, что за мной толпа девчонок бегала.

— И что же в этом хорошего? — проворчал Аомине и толкнул его бедром.

— Не знаю, но моя сестра все время жаловалась, что у нее просят мой номер телефона, — хихикнул Кисе.

— У меня тоже есть сестра, — Мурасакибара растерянно обвел их взглядом. — Или две? Я не помню.

— Ну ты даешь, — Кисе покачал головой. — Как можно...

Он запнулся, а по спине прошелся холодок. Он тоже не помнил. Он не помнил, как зовут его сестру. Она у него одна? Он попробовал представить лицо матери. Отца. Сестры. 

— Я не помню, — прошептал он.

Над костром повисла тишина, и Кисе понял, что сейчас каждый из них осознал, что в игре может быть не только весело. Еще здесь бывает очень страшно.

 

Время, которого Кисе так долго не замечал, потекло очень медленно, почти застыло. Как застыла и гильдия Катарсис. Их жизнь стиралась, а они этого и не заметили. Кисе все время смеялся, что не помнит о реале ничего хорошего, а оказывается, он не помнил о нем ничего. Какие-то куски, обрывочные картинки — он не знал, как жил до игры. Где учился, с кем дружил, о чем мечтал, что умел — ничего. 

Где-то на месяц они совершенно выпали из жизни. Какие ивенты, когда не помнишь, есть ли у тебя родители? Как-то быстро игра отошла на второй план. Вот только они не могли выключить компьютер. Никто не знал, как вернуться домой. 

Кисе целыми днями валялся на кровати — он даже приблизительно не представлял, как можно выйти из игры. 

Чем занимались остальные, он не знал, да и не особо следил.

Когда Акаши объявил общий сбор, Кисе пошел на него с неохотой. А зря.

— Я узнал, как можно вернуться, — сразу объявил Мидорима. — В игре есть рунный сет Расколотой реальности. Это последний квест.

— Название многообещающее, — согласился Акаши.

— Но на выбивание этих рун у нас уйдет дохрена времени, — возразил Аомине.

— Да. Но это единственный шанс, — Мидорима пожал плечами.

— Как ты вообще это нашел, Мидоримаччи? — настроение немного поднималось. Цель — даже очень далекая — лучше, чем ничего.

— Я следил за квестовой историей мира, ответ лежал на поверхности.

— Да кто вообще читает квесты? — фыркнул Аомине.

— Все нормальные игроки, — Мидорима посмотрел на того, как на идиота.

— Это так сложно, — недовольно протянул Мурасакибара.

— Поиски выхода и не должны быть легкими, — отрезал Мидорима.

Возразить на это было нечего. Ну, что же, игра продолжается, и теперь у нее появился финал.

***

 

С последней руной им повезло.

— Я несколько раз ходил с ним на арену, — сказал Куроко. — Кагами-кун очень хорошо играет.

Еще бы этот неизвестный Кагами плохо играл. Тогда бы он не смог выбить руну Энергии — последнюю недостающую часть сета. Благодаря его умению или везению, хрен его знает, им теперь не придется тратить еще кучу времени на фарм очередного босса. Для активации сета достаточно было собрать в одной группе все восемь рун.

Значит, им просто надо пригласить Кагами в пати, и они смогут вернуться домой? 

Они так долго шли к своей цели. Кисе почти не верил, что скоро все закончится. 

С Кагами они встретились на окраине Темного леса. Тот сидел на траве и грыз куриную ножку. 

— Здравствуй, Кагами-кун, — вежливо сказал Куроко, подойдя к нему первым.

Тот закашлялся, подавившись, и шарахнулся в сторону.

— Нет, я никогда к этому не привыкну, — пробормотал он. — Тебе и инвиз не нужен.

Он встал и закинул на плечо огромный меч.

— Привет. У вас, что, правда все руны есть? Я думал, что просто треплются.

— Лучше бы об этом трепались поменьше, — Мидорима поморщился.

— Круто. Так значит, если я вступлю к вам в группу, у нас будет сет? Офигеть, — Кагами усмехнулся. — Я и не думал, что когда-нибудь доберусь до полного набора.

— А мы думали, Кагами-кун, — ответил Куроко.

Акаши кинул ему приглашение в пати, и все замерли в ожидании. Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и Кагами нахмурился, явно начиная подозревать их во вранье.

А потом небо расколола огромная молния, разгоняя облака, громко громыхнул гром, оглушая и привлекая внимание. И на чистом небе начали появляться буквы, складываясь в слова. Никогда раньше Кисе такого не видел. Да такого раньше и не было.

«Аркадий и его отряд собрали сет Расколотой реальности. Он получает уникальный титул Поколения чудес!»

Кисе не понял. Какой Аркадий? 

«Кисе_Рета и его отряд собрали сет Расколотой реальности. И он получает уникальный титул Поколения чудес!»

Кисе машинально ткнул в профиль. Офигеть, титул и правда сменился — на золотой. Ни у кого в этой игре не было голд-титула. До сих пор. 

«Нагибатор666 и его отряд собрали сет Расколотой реальности. И он получает уникальный титул Поколения чудес!»

Надписи на небе сменялись одна за другой, называя каждого из них, и до Кисе внезапно дошло. Он во все глаза уставился на Акаши. Все остальные тоже таращились на него.

— Аркадий? — озвучил мучивший всех вопрос Аомине, приподнимая бровь.

— Выбрал красивое иностранное имя, — Акаши пожал плечами.

Кисе только моргнул. Кажется, у них разные представления о красоте. 

«Боец0208 и его отряд собрали сет Расколотой реальности. И он получает уникальный титул Поколения чудес!»

Кагами победно вскинул руки:

— Все, теперь я буду всекать!

Аомине недовольно на него покосился, но промолчал. Удивительное дело, обычно он ревностно защищал свое уникальное право всекать. Только сейчас было не до того. Они подождали еще минут пять, но небо успокоилось и снова потихоньку затягивалось легкими облаками. Браслеты пищали, не переставая — им сыпались сотни личных сообщений. Кажется, присвоение титулов видел весь сервер.

Но это не то! Совсем не то, чего они ждали. Кисе мрачно переглянулся с Аомине. Столько усилий, все ради одной цели — и ноль. Пшик. Никакого эффекта. Ни портала, ни кнопки выхода. Пустота. 

Выхода не было. Им никогда не покинуть эту игру.

— Чего такие кислые? — в отличие от них, Кагами просто светился. — Мы же теперь самые крутые игроки сервера.

— Да плевать, — грубо оборвал его Аомине.

— Мы хотели домой, Кагами-кун, — печально пояснил Куроко.

— А чего не идете? — рассеяно спросил тот, щелкая кнопками на браслете.

— В смысле, совсем домой, в реальность, — быстро уточнил Кисе, заметив, как Аомине заскрежетал зубами.

— Ну и? — Кагами поднял на них взгляд. — Я и спрашиваю — чего не идете, раз хотите? Тоже жалко терять уровень? Вообще, очень неудобная игра — ну как можно было не продумать сохранение? — он вздохнул. — Я б тоже ненадолго вышел, но начинать потом заново? Нет уж.

— А как бы ты вышел? — после продолжительного потрясенного молчания спросил Акаши.

— В смысле? У нас же с пятого уровня итемка в инвентаре валяется — Домашняя булочка. Съедаешь ее и валишь домой. Я тогда стормозил — сразу сожрал, ну меня и выкинуло. Хорошо хоть только пять уровней потерял. Погодите, — он внимательно посмотрел на их ошарашенные лица. — Вы что, не знали?

Кисе хотелось побиться головой о ближайшее дерево. Или провалиться сквозь землю. Так глупо он себя не чувствовал никогда. И ладно еще Кисе, он привык считать себя нубом в этой гильдии. Но остальные? Знаменитый Катарсис, блин. Это были непередаваемые ощущения. 

— Вы что, квесты не читали? — Кагами явно не мог поверить, что его не разыгрывают.

— Да кто вообще читает квесты? — Мидорима нервно поправил очки.

— Какой НПЦ выдает эти итемки, Кагами-кун? — Куроко отошел чуть быстрее остальных.

— Трактирщик в нуболоке.

— Ты! — Аомине шагнул к нему. — Если только попробуешь кому-нибудь об этом ляпнуть…

— То что? — Кагами вскинул голову и с вызовом уставился на него.

— Не рассказывай, хорошо, Кагами-кун? — Куроко ловко втиснулся между ними.

— Ладно, — тут же сдался тот. — Оно мне надо? Жаль, что вы решили выйти, теперь даже на арену будет не с кем ходить.

— Пошли уже, — недовольно бросил Аомине, отворачиваясь.

— Спасибо, Кагами-кун, — поблагодарил его Куроко.

— Да фигня, — Кагами отмахнулся.

Куроко отвел его в сторону и начал что-то тихо говорить — наверняка объяснял про потерю памяти, потому что, когда они расходились, Кагами выглядел менее радостным и более задумчивым.

 

В первую локацию телепорты были у каждого — намертво привязанные к инвентарю, их нельзя было ни удалить, ни выкинуть. Лучше они эту дурацкую булочку так охраняли. Тупые разработчики. Кто вообще додумался до такого выхода из игры? Дебилы. Такие же придурки, как и их гильдия.

Нет, ну это же надо — почти год мотаться по всем высоколевельным боссам, убиваться на них, договариваться со всякими Ханамиями, терять время. А оказывается, достаточно было сожрать простую булочку. 

Трактирщик действительно радостно выдал им по булочке и посоветовал перекусить, как только заскучают по дому. Кажется, даже НПЦ над ними издевался.

И только получив в руки гарантированный билет домой, Кисе задумался.

— Четыре года, — задумчиво сказал Аомине. — Мы играли четыре года.

Кисе не верилось, что сейчас он покинет эту игру. Да какая игра, кого он обманывает? Это давно уже была его жизнь. А что его ждет в реальности? И главное — кто? Он покосился на Аомине. Тот смотрел в небо, запрокинув голову. Ведь им всем было здорово здесь. И сейчас вот так просто взять и разойтись? 

— Предлагаю встретиться через неделю, — нарушил тишину Акаши. — Раньше не стоит, надо будет заново привыкнуть к реальности, — он говорил это так спокойно и уверенно, что Кисе даже растерялся. А действительно — кто сказал, что они больше никогда не увидятся? Он облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся.

Они договорились найти друг друга по электронной почте, и Акаши первый надкусил булочку. Позади него появился телепорт.

— До встречи, — он решительно шагнул в портал и пропал.

Все выходили по очереди. За Акаши ушел Мурасакибара, помахав рукой на прощанье. Потом Мидорима, слегка кивнув всем. Когда ушел Куроко, Кисе не заметил. Момои обняла их с Аомине и тоже вышла.

— Я тебя найду, — Аомине закинул руку ему на плечо. — Обязательно.

Кисе в последний раз провел пальцами по его щеке и кивнул.

— Только попробуй не найти, Аоминеччи. Я сам приду, — он улыбнулся и, закрыв глаза, шагнул в телепорт.

***

 

Как же у него болела шея. Кисе застонал и поднял голову — края компьютерного шлема врезались в кожу, наверняка останутся синяки. Надо же было умудриться в нем заснуть. Он медленно стащил сенсорные перчатки и только потом избавился, наконец, от шлема. Кисе с облегчением вздохнул и размял затекшую шею. 

Он точно помнил, что вчера собирался поиграть в какую-то игрушку. Видимо, она оказалась чертовски интересной, раз он вырубился, прямо сидя за компьютером. Он от души зевнул и посмотрел на время. Гадство. Через двадцать минут уже в школу, а он ни фига не выспался в такой позе. По экрану плавала надпись: «Соединение оборвано». Блин, она вообще не загрузилась, что ли? Клиент, может, битый? А фиг с ней, с этой Мираклс онлайн. 

Кисе потянулся, встал со стула и пошел в душ. У него сегодня третий день занятий в новой школе. Пока Тейко его вполне устраивала, и надо было записаться в какой-нибудь спортивный клуб. В футбольный, пожалуй, в нем он раньше не был. 

На кухню он спустился уже почти бегом — опаздывал.

— Ты опять проспал, Рета? — его сестра недовольно покачала головой.

— Не ворчи, Кимико, я еще успеваю, — он подхватил свое бенто. — Я ушел.

В дверях он столкнулся с Мэй, но успел увернуться от подзатыльника и помахал ей рукой уже с крыльца. 

Блин, а ведь первым уроком будет математика. Кисе терпеть не мог математику. 

Вечером, когда он еще раз попробовал зайти в игру, она так и не загрузилась, хотя Кисе переустановил клиент. Видимо, глючная какая-то. Ну и ладно, у него все равно не было времени на онлайн-игрушки.

***

 

Кисе рассеянно считал удары мяча. Это было так просто, что он не понимал, почему никто не может повторить то же самое. А, плевать, отличную оценку он уже заработал. Кисе загнал мяч в угол ворот и ушел с поля под восторженные вопли девчонок. 

Ему было очень скучно. Почему ему иногда казалось, что он старше остальных одноклассников лет на пять? У него все получалось если не с первого, то со второго раза точно. И казалось, что все это он уже видел. 

В окружающем мире чувствовалась какая-то фальшь, вторичность, серость, словно кто-то убавил яркость. Жизни Кисе не доставало красок.

Ему было скучно. Чего-то не хватало. Он искал, отчаянно искал, чего именно, но бесполезно.

Хоть бы какая-нибудь неожиданность случилась. Ну хоть что-нибудь, что смогло бы его зажечь.

— Ай, — он схватился за голову, которая закружилась от сильного удара. А по серому асфальту покатился ярко-оранжевый мяч.

Баскетбол?


End file.
